This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing element-free gaps or spaces in a continuous fastener chain consisting of a carrier tape carrying along its one longitudinal edge a series of discrete fastener elements which are formed by die-casting a metal or injection-molding a plastics material peripherally around a cord reinforcing the tape edge.
There have heretofore been proposed various methods and related apparatuses for the production of fastener element-free gaps in a continuous fastener chain of the type described. One of the methods known in the art is concerned with cutting coupling heads only off the fastener chain for a length corresponding to a desired gap to be formed, and thereafter removing the leg portions left in gripping engagement with the tape cord off the tape. Another method comprises the steps of pressing fastener elements into deformed, flattened configuration for a gap length as desired, and forcibly separating the deformed elements from the tape cord.
However, these prior art methods and related apparatuses have suffered from the drawback that the leg portions remaining on the tape cord or the deformed fastener elements were sometimes held in firm gripping engagement with the tape edge, with the result that the leg portions or deformed elements were difficult to be completely removed from the tape edge without damage thereto.